Luxúria
by Lebam
Summary: Milo resolveu levar os santos, as amazonas e a deusa para comemorar os dezoito anos de Shun na boate Vênus. E entre quatro paredes todos os desejos dos nossos santos são consumados. Hentai, Yuri , Yaoi e Lemon nas alturas. Aproveite. Ultimo CAP.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.

Se não gosta de fic que tenham conteúdos Yaoi ou yuri olha o X ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a lê querido.

**Beta**: meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta Suellen-san.

Milo resolveu levar os santos, as amazonas e a deusa para comemorar os dezoito anos de Shun na boate Vênus. E entre quatro paredes todos os desejos dos nossos santos são consumados. Se você não gosta de pegação e palavras de baixo calão não é bom lê essa fic. Um pouquinho de Hentai e lemon nas alturas.

**AVISOS IMPORTANTES:**

- Esta fic contém lemon, ou seja, cenas de sexo entre homens. Aliás, sexo grupal (com núcleos threesome e Bondage). Se não gosta de ler esse tipo de coisa, não leia.

- Esta fic contém linguagem imprópria.

- Esta fic contém threesome insinuação de twincest (ou seja, relacionamento sexual entre gêmeos – Saga e Kanon)

- Esta fic contém cenas de teor incestuoso entre irmãos (Shun e Ikki)

- Esta fic não contém romance. Mas não é puro e simplesmente sexo. Era para ser, mas não conseguir, tem um pouco de respeito entre as partes envolvidas.

- Os casais/trios/grupos aqui utilizados podem não corresponder aos casais mais "queridinhos" do fandom por sinal nem os meus estão aqui. Ou seja, você NÃO encontrará aqui Camus/Milo, Máscara da Morte/Afrodite entre outros ships "clássicos". Portanto, se você NÃO SUPORTA ver seu casal separado, NÃO LEIA!

Avisos roubados da Lune Kuruta (mentira ela me deu permissão), mas com algumas reformulações, bem poucas por sinal.

Flammes, Trolls, Macacos-lança- merda respeito, por favor.

* * *

**Vênus**

A boate Vênus era o mais novo point de Atenas. Localizava-se no centro da capital, antes tinha sido um aglomerado de escritório de advocacia e depois de informática, mas por incompetência administrativa do dono a empresa foi à bancarrota em menos de seis meses.

Agora o lugar era uma boate elegante e tinha até quartos para os clientes aproveitarem. E era ali que Milo resolveu levar os santos, as amazonas e a deusa para comemorar os dezoito anos de Shun.

E que lugar melhor do que esse para curtir um bom bota fora da maior idade? Todos se divertiam. Alguns na pista dançando sozinhos. Afrodite estava acompanhado de um rapaz bonito que ele tinha conhecido no bar, seu acompanhante tinha um ar malicioso, que não foi tão bem aceito por quem estava no reservado. Mas para Shun faltava algo. Ele deu a ideia depois que viu um grupo de vinte pessoas subindo em direção a um dos quartos do Vênus.

- Eu quero transar com vocês. - havia dito morrendo de vergonha

Todos ficaram quietos, o silêncio só não era total por causa da música que rolava no ambiente. Ikki arregalou os olhos onde estava seu irmão? Mask se sentou antes que caísse.

- Sai desse corpo que não te pertence. - Milo brincou.

Andrômeda olhou para o escorpião ofendido.

- Não estou brincando, falei sério.

O acompanhante de Dite muito animado com tantos homens bonitos e homossexuais resolveu abri a boca.

- Não sei eles, mas vou adorar ficar com vocês e meu lindo aqui.- beijou o ombro de Dite.

Shun que já não tinha ido com a cara dele perdeu a paciência.

- Ninguém lhe chamou aqui, você não faz aparte do grupo, o "vocês" não incluía você. - pela primeira vez na vida Shun foi ríspido com alguém.

Com um olhar suplicante o rapaz pediu ajuda a Afrodite.

- Desculpa benzinho, mas o aniversário não é meu. - disse o pisciano se afastando sem remorso algum.

Como ele não se moveu...

- Quer ajuda para cair fora? – Mask bradou.

Com essa o ex- acompanhante de Dite caiu fora. Apos sua saída eles não ousaram falar.

- Se vocês não quiserem... Vou entender. - os olhos de Shun ficaram rasos e ele se odiou por essa fraqueza.

- Por que não? Não estou fazendo nada mesmo! - fala Shaka de forma blasé surpreendendo a todos.

- É oficial, o mundo vai acabar. Shaka aceitando participar de uma suruba? - Milo parecia escandalizado logo ele. A resposta do budista foi um sorriso indulgente.

Cada um se fitou. Ali todos tinham desejos reprimidos um pelo outro, mas o amor seria reservado a um apenas.

Kamus sentiu Hyoga observa-lo os dois mantiveram o olhar e sorriram um para o outro.

- Vocês estão desvairados se vou permitir uma indecência dessas. - Shion até então calado bradou.

Era um empecilho.

- Qual o problema mestre? Na Grécia antiga isso era comum. - disse Saori tranquila.

- Não estamos na antiguidade. - disse quase espumando levantou-se – Todos nós vamos embora agora.

Saori também se levantou, seu lado divino se manifestou.

- Ficaremos Shion, temos o direito de aproveitar a vida. Se o Shaka, o Kamus ou até mesmo o Saga não foram contra, por que o senhor será? Sou mulher, sou deusa e os amo, mas é como mulher que quero compartilhar esse momento com eles.- fala emocionada.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Isso não é certo. - disse autoritário.

- Então matar é certo? – ela pergunta fitando o nos olhos.

- Não, mas faz parte de quem somos. – ele diz já quase vencido.

- E é por que ser quem somos que queremos compartilhar esse momento com eles. – ela lhe sorri singela depois enviou um olhar cúmplice a Shun.

Shion olha para todos e seu olhar repousa em seu velho amigo que sorri para ele, o antigo mestre arregala os olhos.

- Você concorda com essa pouca vergonha? – o antigo mestre esbravejou.

- Só é uma pouca vergonha por que a sociedade assim impôs. - respondeu calmamente. – Se fosse da idade deles também estaria participando, mas meu tempo passou, o que quero é que eles sejam felizes, seja lá como, com quem ou de que forma for com tanto que sejam.

- Você... Seu tempo não passou, somos da mesa época e estamos inteiros. - o mestre riu.

- E ainda dão um caldo. - acrescentou Shina sendo abraçada por Shura. Ela pensou em empurrá-lo, mas aquela era uma noite atípica.

- Eles passaram por tanta coisa Shion deixe-os aproveitar. - Dohko falou tocando no ombro do amigo.

Vencido ele suspirou.

- OK, vocês venceram, podem ir. - disse amuado.

Eles vibraram, Shun suspirou pensou que ele fosse negar. Mask muito prático foi pagar a conta enquanto os outros o esperavam no pé da escada.

Alguns empolgados já outros bem nervosos. Subiram para o ambiente dos desejos secretos. O corredor era claro e uma moça toda de branco os recebeu com um sorriso profissional.

- Bem vindos aos Sete Pecados onde seus maiores sonhos se realizam. – a fala da recepcionista parecia ensaiada. - Um quarto para cada casal?

Em se tratando de negócios Saori tomou a frente.

- Um quarto único, por favor.

A recepcionista não esboçou reação, apenas começou a digitar velozmente no computador.

- Dois quartos minha jovem. - disse Dohko. A moça parou de digitar e esperou ouvindo a conversar estranha.

- Não era você que queria compartilhar com a juventude? - indagou Shion irônico.

- Eu disse que meu tempo passou, mas não sou contra compartilhar uma cama com um amigo de longa data. - sorriu. Shion ficou mudo. O tigre o queria.

- Mocinha dois quartos. - disse o mestre arrancando gargalhada de Mask, Milo, Seiya e Kanon.

Ela voltou a digitar.

- Temos três quartos disponíveis: Luxúria, Preguiça e Gula.

- Luxúria. - Milo respondeu por todos.

- Então ficamos com Gula. - disse Dohko.

A menina deu um cartão para Saori explicando a forma de pagamento.

- O quarto Luxúria é o terceiro à direita, Gula fica em frente. Divirtam-se. – sorriu.

- É o que pretendemos fazer. - Kanon piscou para ela e seguiu com os amigos.

Assim que encontram os quartos...

- É esse. –Saori fala nervosa como se a porta fosse atacá-la.

- E esse é o nosso. - ela ouviu Shion dizer.

Contando até dez ela entrou fechando a porta.

A decoração era uma mistura de vermelho com preto. No centro do quarto uma cama de casal redonda com lençóis vermelho de puro algodão, um tapete bege felpudo e aparentemente confortável, um sofá preto de três lugares ao lado do banheiro que tinha uma divisória de vidro tanto dava para ver quem estava do lado de fora como quem estava dentro. Seis pufes vermelhos e pretos espalhados, perto da cama um rack de mogno com alguns consolos*

Saori arregalou os olhos ao ver um consolo enorme com veias aparentando ser real. Curiosa abriu uma gaveta, camisinhas de vários tamanhos e sabores tanto feminina como masculinas e quatro tubos de lubrificante.

Ninguém falava nada ou se olhava constrangidos. Impaciente Shina revirou os olhos. Os homens eram a maioria ali e eles não faziam nada. E depois as mulheres é que era o sexo frágil.

- Vamos mostrar para eles, meninas como é que se começa uma festa de verdade. - diz Shina puxando Marin que estava mais próxima para um beijo sensual.

Essa noite estava prometendo.

Hipnotizado pelo balé de línguas Aldebaran se sentou em uma poltrona preta - ao lado da porta. - que parecia ter sido feita para ele já que o cabia ele e uma pessoa a mais fácil, fácil.- Passou a mão por cima da calça que vestia excitado com a visão das belas mulheres.

Ainda beijando Marin, Shina chamou Saori para se juntar a elas.

Saori logo entendeu o recado, foi se aproximando delas com certo receio.

A amazona de Ofiucos segurou a nuca da deusa e começou a beijar seu pescoço alvo enquanto Marin beijava sua boca com extrema leveza para não assusta-la.

Saori gemia baixinho. Shina sorriu prometendo a se mesma tirar esse ar blazer da deusa.

Os homens ficaram ali babando até Milo falar:

- Vamos deixar por menos? - perguntou ao restante do quarteto. Isso bastou para eles voltarem a si.

Sem aviso e de forma rude o canceriano empurrou Shura na cama oval. Ele nem teve tempo de ver o que lhe acontecia, pois Mask estava entre suas pernas por cima da calça lhe dava pequenas mordidas enquanto o impedia de levantar com uma mão em seu peito.

- Mask... Que porra é essa? - indagou arfante.

- Cala boca e aproveita espanhol de merda que eu sei que é isso que você quer. - disse dando uma mordida mais forte fazendo Shura urrar de prazer mesmo por cima da calça.

Afrodite olhava os dois com os olhos embaçados sempre quis os dois para se, amava Mask, mas era apaixonado por Shura e por conta disso nunca se revelou para nem um dos dois, não queria causar briga e ter que escolher entre um e outro. E vê-los agarrado dessa forma era excitante demais.

Absorto nos seus amores sentiu ser agarrado por traz de forma carinhosa, sentiu cheiro de lavanda sorrindo virou o rosto e ganhou um beijo extremamente terno.

- Mu. –disse por entre o beijo.

- Oi, peixinho. - o ariano passava a mão por todo o corpo de Afrodite mantinha o de costa, desabotoou um botão da blusa social do pisciano enfiou a mão ali e alisou o peito do defensor da última casa e apertou um mamilo.

Afrodite parou de beija-lo para gemer, seu corpo todo estremeceu, nossa nunca tinha sentido isso era bom, muito bom.

- De novo. - pediu num sussurro.

- O que? –fingiu de desentendo mordendo a orelha do sueco.

- Me aperta de novo. – pediu choramingando.

E Mu fez de novo, Afrodite jogou a cabeça para frente inebriado o volume de sua calça aumentou no mesmo instante.

- Isso tudo isso é para mim? - Mu passou a mão, fazendo Frô rebolar.

Também sem aviso Kanon empurrou Saga para a parede. O mais velho tinha as mãos espalmadas na parede em quanto o ex-marina ainda vestido rebolava em suas nádegas, fazendo Saga delirar, Saga fazia de tudo para não gemer.

- Geme para mim maninho. - pediu mordendo o pescoço do irmão que reclamou.

- Merda Kanon assim não. - gemeu de dor.

Sem ligar para reclamação Kanon abriu o zíper da calça do seu gêmeo pegando o pênis do irmão ainda mole e fazendo um vai e vem gostoso.

Enquanto Saga era prensado de costas por Kanon. Aiolos prensava Milo de frente na parede oposta os dois se beijavam num frenesi louco. Milo já estava sem camisa, às mãos de Aiolos procurava abrir a calça do escorpião sem sucesso.

- Para que uma calça tão apertada Milo? –indagou zangado.

- Para dar mais tesão a quem tentar abri-la.- disse debochado.

Ele não devia ter dito isso, sem paciência Aiolos usou um pouco de cosmo e puxou o botão que prendia a calça fazendo o botão voar longe.

- Pronto assim esta melhor. - puxou o pênis do escorpião para fora.

- Essa era a minha melhor... - começou a reclamar, mas a língua do sagitariano lambeando seu pênis o fez calar arfando. Reclamaria depois, agora ia aproveitar.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha por estar proporcionado um momento tão único na vida dos amigos Shun se refugiou no banheiro, o mesmo tinha um espelho onde podia ver todos os amigos se pegando.

Shiryu beijava Seiya com carinho. O japonês retribuía passando as mãos pelo corpo do mais velho, muito lentamente o Dragão fez Pégasus deitar no tapete, passando a beijar lhe todo o corpo, subiu um pouco a camisa lambendo a pele morena fazendo o mais novo se contorcer de prazer.

Enquanto isso Kamus beijava Hyoga, se esfregando no pupilo, o russo estava adorando receber atenção de seu mestre. O loiro não só gemeia como fazia o senhor ice gemer também de formar contida, mas gemia.

Em um dado momento, o mestre parou sorriu para o pupilo e fez algo que ele nunca esperaria, de forma bruta puxou o pênis do loiro para fora e lambeu toda a sua extensão passando a chupa-lo com todo o vigor.

Ikki e Shaka travavam uma batalha inglória para saber quem comandava a "brincadeira". Estava mais para uma luta e boxe do que um momento gostoso.

- Não vai dar certo. - Ikki reclamou frustrado.

- A culpa não é minha galinhola. - Shaka riu olhou para o lado viu Mu compartilhar o pênis de Aiolia com Afrodite. Um chupava as bolas e o outro a extensão do falo. – Acho que vou procurar outros ares. - deu um beijo quente em Ikki antes de se afastar.

Querendo atenção Aiolia havia interrompido o momento a dois, do ariano e do pisciano, puxou o cabelo de Afrodite tascando um beijo molhado e quente, o leonino abriu o próprio zíper liberando seu pau molhado com o pre gozo e forçou a cabeça dele para baixo. Dite não se fez de rogado e enfiou todo o conteúdo do protetor da quinta casa na boca dando lhe um senhor boquete. Observando Afrodite se fartar no leonino, Mu não deixou por menos atacou as bolas de Aiolia.

Enquanto isso, Aiolia tentava tirar as calças dos amigos, foi quando Shaka chegou junto deles e sem aviso abaixou de uma vez a calça de Mu lhe dando um sonoro tapa em suas nádegas

- Hum! - o ariano só disse isso, olhou para traz e sorriu dando boas vindas ao virginiano.

Sem cerimônia Shaka beijou-a bunda de Mu dando leves mordidas de vez em quando, viu Afrodite rebolar e fez o mesmo processo com ele só que deu duas palmadas de cada lado da bunda dele.

Mu parou o que fazia em Aiolia que reclamou.

- Continua Mu. - pediu leonino se sentindo incompleto.

Mas o ariano o ignorou, fitou o Shaka.

- Isso é preconceito sabia? Eu levei uma palmada e o Dite levou duas. - fez bico contrariado.

Só se ouvia Dite lamber Olia descontroladamente.

Shaka riu.

- Ele estava mais carente. - disse voltando a lamber as nádegas e no processo chupando o saco ao mesmo tempo que o masturbava.

Ao ser deixado sozinho Ikki olhou em volta procurando alguém para se unir, então percebeu Shun tentando se esconder no banheiro.

- Você dá à ideia e se esconde. - acusou o irmão que elevou um susto, pois não tinha percebido que Fênix tinha se aproximado.

Shun sorri tímido.

- Eles estão gostando, não é? –pergunta incerto.

Ikki observou os amigos se pegando no quarto sem nenhuma timidez ou receio.

- E você ainda duvida? –tocou o cabelo do irmão o abraçou. - Shun!

- Oi! – viu o brilho nos olhos do mais velho – Ikki?

Ikki amparou o rosto do irmão com as duas mãos e o trouxe para perto de seu rosto.

- Feliz aniversário. – disse dando um selinho testando para ver se não seria rejeitado pelo mais novo, como não foi, aprofundou o beijo. Shun ficou na ponta dos pés enlaçou o pescoço de Ikki e retribui o beijo da melhor forma que pode, se sentindo amado pelo mais velho que cortou o beijo de repente e desceu a mão até o volume do mais novo para na sequencia tira-lo da calça;

Shun levou um sustou e tentou impedir o irmão.

- Ikki, não... - mas já era tarde, Shun segurou a respiração enquanto Ikki lambia a extensão do falo.

- Relaxe maninho e aproveita seu presente. - disse o mais velho voltando ao falo do irmão.

Andrômeda jogou a cabeça para traz, se era para relaxa... Sentiu uma sensação incrível nascer na ponta do pé e ir até seu couro cabeludo. Ele tremeu todo.

- Já esta assim e eu nem comecei. - disse Ikki sacana.

Tinha mais? Ikki continuou lambendo chupando com carinho em determinados momentos empregava mais força, Shun delirava com boca de fênix, falava coisas desconexas. E em um momento que pensou que fosse...

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritou gozando na boca do mais velho que sorveu tudo até a ultima gota, Shun não via nada as mãos fechadas, à respiração pesada, o corpo quente, mas por incrível que pareça satisfeito. Levou outro susto ao sentir ser beijado e depois abraçado com muito carinho.

- Gostou? –Ikki perguntou assim que percebeu que o mais novo tinha se recuperado.

Mesmo acanhado ele resolveu brincar.

- Nunca mais olharei para um banheiro da mesma forma. - disse se esfregando em Ikki como um felino satisfeito faria.

O mais velho depositou um beijo na testa do mais novo.

- Agora vai e aproveita. – disse ele empurrando Shun para fora do banheiro.

- E você? - perguntou se sentindo culpado por não dá o mesmo prazer que ele lhe foi dado.

Fênix ia responder quando foi surpreendido.

- Não se preocupe Shun, vou tratar do seu irmão. - Kanon falou olhando Ikki de cima a baixo, já tinha dado prazer a Saga. Agora o gêmeo estava ocupado com Seiya. - Se ele quiser lógico.

Ikki se despediu do irmão com um olhar, depois que Andrômeda saiu Fênix se fez de desentendido e começou atirar a roupa na frente de do ex-marina, peça por peça lentamente.

- Não provoca garoto. - pediu Kanon rouco e babando com a visão de Ikki nu entrando debaixo do chuveiro.

- Então estou conseguindo? –perguntou mordendo os lábios enquanto se ensaboava.

- Há garoto, você me paga. - antes de entra no chuveiro retirou as próprias calças, que ainda vestia, sua camisa estava em algum lugar do quarto.

Kanon entrou se juntado a Ikki. O geminando virou Fênix para si de forma meio rude. Pegou o sabonete e passou por toda a extensão do corpo do mais novo. Limpando-o.

Beijaram-se ignorando a água que caia, nem a percebiam na verdade. Kanon mordeu o ombro de Ikki e foi subindo para o pescoço ficou ali, enquanto Ikki apertava a bunda durinha do mais velho com extrema empolgação. De repente Kanon o virou de costas.

- Ponha as mãos contra a parede. - sussurrou Kanon, sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

Aquilo nem de longe era um pedido e sim uma ordem. O corpo todo de Ikki se arrepiou. Gemendo, obedeceu ao que o ex-marina lhe ordenou.

- Bom garoto. Agora quero que você abra bem as pernas para mim.

Respirando com dificuldade de Ikki obedeceu, seu pulso acelerou, enquanto seu corpo era acariciado e explorado minuciosamente. Kanon o estava torturando com caricia queria mais muito mais.

- Kanon... Por favor. - suplicou com voz embargada de desejo e raiva por ele demorar.

O Dragão marinho apena riu.

- Apressado. - mordiscando lhe a orelha e causando intensos arrepios. Kanon afastou dele um pouco, procurou a calça, pegou a camisinha que havia trazido no bolso caso precisa se naquela noite e a pôs.

Ikki olhou por sobre o ombro e sorriu não era conhecido por ser paciente, incomodado com a água desligou chuveiro. Então descansou a testa contra o azulejo úmido da parede.

Foi o suficiente para Kanon fazer Ikki curvar para traz mais um pouco deixando o na ponta dos pés e o penetrou de uma vez sem aviso.

Ikki urrou, mais de dor, tentando se segurar para não sai de perto do mais velho, bateu contra a parede com o punho fechado duas vezes.

Kanon ia fazer uma piada pelo mais novo ser mole, mas sentiu algo quente escorrer por entre suas pernas olhou para baixo. Sangue, no entanto não era seu, erra o de...

- Merda Ikki você é virgem. – esbravejou tentando sair estava bravo consigo não com o outro, tinha esquecido a possiblidade do mais novo não ter sido passivo.

- E isso importa? – Fênix perguntou com dificuldade. – Continua.

- Claro que importa. – eram amigos, companheiros de batalha e por isso mesmo deviam consideração e respeito um ao outro, todos ali deviam. – Quer mesmo continuar?

O menor só fez que sim com a cabeça.

Beijando o pescoço de Fênix dessa fez Kanon adentrou mais lento, o penetrou até o limite, esperou Ikki se acostumar com um intruso em seu corpo e então iniciou a investida, começou devagar, e depois foi aumentando o ritmo.

Ikki já não sentia dor e sim um intenso prazer, quando Kanon parava cansado, ele mesmo rebolava fazendo o pau do outro ir e vir.

Segurando a cintura de fênix, o ex-marina deu três trancos para frente o que fez Ikki ver estrelas. Percebendo que tinha atingindo um ponto sensível dele fez de novo e não uma ou duas vezes foram cinco estocadas até Ikki gozar sem nem ao menos Kanon tocar em seu falo jorrando todo o esperma na parede.

O gozo foi tão intenso que Kanon teve que segura-lo para o bronzeado não ir ao chão puxou a cabeça dele para traz descasando em seu peito.

- Agora é minha vez. - disse voltando o para frente, não iniciou devagar dessa vez, seu ritmo era o mais acelerado possível, não gemia urrava de prazer, falando palavrões até que gozou dentro de Ikki e ficou ali por alguns segundos.

Sem força Kanon arrastou Ikki ao chão os dois se beijaram. Satisfeitos um como outro.

No quarto, deitados no tapete Seiya cavalgava em Saga o pacote de camisinha jogado perto deles, o Pégaso, rebolava freneticamente tinha descoberto ali que o menino era virgem, mas com tanta desenvoltura nem parecia.

Trouxe seu rosto para um beijo cheio de gemidos. Os dois se olharam, Seiya sorriu sapeca, deu uma reboladinha e voltou a beijar o mais velho.

- Assim você me enlouquece. - disse Saga por entre os beijos encantado com o sorriso e a desenvoltura do outro.

- Essa é a intenção. - respondeu do mesmo jeito, estava adorando ter Saga dentro de si, ele foi o seu primeiro, não, não estava apaixonado, sua paixão era outro, mas por que não se divertir com quem admirava?

Estreitando os olhos, Saga fez Seiya parar de cavalga-lo, o mais novo não entendeu de imediato até Saga investir fortemente em Seiya que fechou os olhos e agarrou os braços do geminiano como apoio.

Milo passou por eles e disse:

- Pedofilia é crime Saga. - disse rindo.

Entre geminados roucos ele conseguiu responder.

- Então por Zeus não me prenda, por que está bom de mais. - deu um tranco forte fazendo Seiya se desequilibrar e deitar no seu peito rijo, o geminiano o abraçou e aumentou o ritmo. Seiya tinha dezoito há muito tempo o escorpiano só estava implicando consigo.

Seiya gritava como um louco, de prazer, excitação, alegria, vida.

- Mais, mais... – pedia em frenesi.

E Saga lhe deu, aumentou o ritmo o quanto pode até Seiya voltar a cavalga-lo num ritmo mais acelerado, começou a se masturbar, mas Saga o impediu fazendo ele mesmo o movimento de vai e vem no jovem companheiro.

- Assim eu não vou aguentar. - Seiya protestou não queria gozar agora, desejava ficar ali um pouco mais.

- Não quero que aguente, libera para mim Seiya. - pediu gentil.

Seiya se arrepiou com um pedido tão carinhoso, fez o que o ex mestre pediu se liberou, os dois seguiram juntos pra o mar dos prazeres. Seiya gozou duplamente na mão e no pau de Saga, tanto que quase desmaiou.

O mais velho o amparou sentindo carinho e admiração pelo Pégaso.

Na cama Saori estava nua, gemia como nunca gemeu na vida, Marin lhe mordia e lambia os seios enquanto Shina lhe lambia sua intimidade, então ela trocou a língua por um digito, a menina segurou a respiração e a amazona foi intensificando os movimentos aos poucos. Depois de umas estocadas Saori urrou bem alto e começou a ter espasmos seguidos até que Shina a abraçou, a amazona ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã.

- Minha vez Cobra, com nossa querida deusa. - Saori ouviu a voz conhecida ainda mole, fitou Mascara da Morte nu em pelo.

Receosa Shina trocou um olhar com a deusa, ela lhe sorriu aparentando tranquilidade. A Cobra olhou para o lado Marin dava início a uma pegação com Aiolos. Olhou para além deles sorriu.

- Cuida bem da nossa divindade Mask. - disse se afastando.

Mascara ficou ali admirando o corpo bem feito de Saori, na verdade gostava de um pau e uma bunda, mas ela era um sonho de consumo. Então era bom aproveitar enquanto ainda tinha chance.

- Nem precisa pedir surucucu, será uma honra. – sorriu malicioso indo de gatinho até Saori ainda deitada.

- Você me quer? – ela o indagou ainda incrédula, achou que ele ou nem um outro a quisesse por ser quem era e quem representava.

- A senhorita é o sonho de consumo da metade dos homens e mulheres desse quarto. -revelou alisando as pernas dela e as abrindo para arfar com a visão da vagina rosinha e molhada da menina.

Envergonhada ela tentou fechar as pernas por conta do olhar intenso de Mascara para sua intimidade.

- Não, não faça isso se abra pra mim. – ordenou rouco, enterrando a cabeça no meio das pernas dela.

Saori arqueou o corpo ao sentir língua quente do canceriano explorando sua familiaridade, ele não era como Shina que imprimia delicadeza e força, com ele era só força e suspiros incontroláveis. A deusa se contorcia, puxava o cabelo dele e quanto mais fazia isso mais ele intensificava as lambidas e mordidas.

Então seu segundo gozo da noite veio, forte e incontrolável, o defensor da terceira casa só usou a boca bem como Shina.

- Mascara eu... Ahhahh- tentou dizer, mas gozou se contorcendo as mãos apertando os lençóis da cama.

Saori se deu conta que era bem sensível em se tratando de línguas.

- A visão do paraíso. – ele falou lambendo os lábios extasiado com a reação do corpo dela, a menina ainda tremia. - Vou te levar aos céus.

- Eu não vou aguentar. - disse tremula.

Ele sorriu sádico a fazendo sentar.

- Aguenta, a noite ainda não acabou e queremos aproveitar o máximo que pudermos. Esse é o nosso conto moderno da cinderela. - ele riu, beijando a em seguida, ela correspondeu sentindo o rosto sendo roçado pela barba por fazer.

Ainda contida Saori não tinha dado muitos avanços, sentiu o pênis de Mascara em sua barriga, ficou em um dilema se o pegava ou lambia como os outros faziam. Pensou em um instante em não fazer, mas essa era uma noite diferente ali na cama, não era Saori Kido ou Atena, era apenas Saori a mulher experimentando os sabores da vida. E agora ela queria provar um sabor a italiana.

Vacilante ela o afastou, ele levantou uma sobrancelha crendo que ela desistiria, porém a menina o surpreendeu, tocando em seu pênis cumprido e grosso entre os homens era um dos maiores. Saori tremia a deusa pegou no falo do canceriano e fez os movimentos de vai e vem descoordenado. Para incentiva-la a continuar Mascara fechou os olhos levantando a cabeça percebeu que ela levava jeito, com o tempo e pratica aperfeiçoaria.

De repente ele não sentiu a mão dela, ia reclamar quando foi surpreendido de novo, Saori lambeu a extensão do seu pau e fazia isso olhando para ele de um jeito meigo.

Era para ele resistir?

Ela estava se doando, fazendo algo que nunca faria na frente de ninguém ou com nenhum outro, talvez a partir de agora quem sabe.

Mascara a fez se deitar e logo em seguida ele se deitou por cima dela.

- Não estava bom? Fiz errado? - indagou preocupada em não tê-lo agradado. - Eu posso...

Ele a fez calar com um beijo profundo e devastador. As cegas abriu a gaveta do criado pegando algumas camisinhas, uma delas devia ser o seu tamanho.

- Você foi perfeita. - ele lhe garantiu ficando de joelhos e colocando a proteção.

Saori sorriu com a mentira, mas mordeu os lábios assistindo o colocar a camisinha. Mascara percebeu sua tensão.

- Relaxe minha menina. - ele a beijou voltando a deitar por cima dela então beijou lhe o pescoço e passando a brincar com os seios dela. Para um ex colecionador de cabeças estava sendo bem gentil e ela estava adorando.

E com essas palavras ele adentrou com extrema delicadeza. Saori segurou o ar mordendo o ombro do canceriano, mas ele não parou até esta com tudo dentro dela apesar da dor inicial se sentiu preenchida com o mastro.

E então ele se movimentou na dança que girava o mundo há milênios, a deusa se agarrou a ele abriu mais as pernas para facilitar a penetração. Ela gemia, arranhava o, se contorcia, pedia beijos.

- Mais... Forte... - pediu cruzando as penas envolta dele.

Mascara não se fez de rogado deu um tranco para frente fazendo ela gritar e então acelerou a velocidade das estocadas, Saori tremeu mordendo lhe o outro ombro com mais força, ela tinha gozado.

E quem disse que ele parou? Ficou de joelhos e colocou as pernas dela em seus ombros e investiu de novo, Saori já não raciocinava só gritava e gemia até ter o seu quarto orgasmo onde se contraiu inteira levando Mascara ao segundo orgasmo da noite, ele caiu por cima dela com cuidado, Saori gemia baixinho ele alisava seu cabelo preguiçosamente.

Sentado um dos Puff Hyoga jogou o pacote de preservativo vazio fora e foi penetrado por Kamus, enciumado o jovem não permitiu que ninguém ficasse com seu mestre, não enquanto ele não o tivesse dentro de si e lhe desse prazer. O jovem russo tremeu sentindo Kamus deslizar por sua entrada apertada.

Kamus acariciava as pernas do pupilo em seus ombros enquanto rebolava dentro dele, o menino era mesmo uma tentação. O cisne fez seu mestre tirar sua virgindade com muita insistência e persistência. Ele gemia dando arrepios em Kamus com a voz grossa de locutor.

Parando o que fazia o aquariano observou o mais novo, seu pupilo era lindo, corpo malhado, mas sem exagero, um encanto, desceu o olhar observando o pênis do russo "comível" era cumprido e na ponta rosado voltou ao rosto de Hyoga este estava afogueado e triste. Por quê?

- Mestre, por favor, não pare eu preciso... - suplicou o russo ficando mais corado do que já estava.

Há tristeza era por ele está parado.

Kamus ia da um jeito nisso agora. Grosseiramente arrastou Hyoga para mais perto de seu corpo fazendo o contornar sua cintura e os ombros com as pernas e os braços. O menino gritou ao sentir o pau do mestre se enfiar todo na sua entrada.

Kamus se sentou no Puff onde tinha uma camisa de um deles, fazendo Hyoga se sentar no pau do aquariano. O jovem descasou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho tentando controlar respiração e esquecer a dor causada há poucos instantes.

O mestre puxou o queixo de Hyoga, os olhos do menino estavam marejados, tinha sido indelicado, Hyoga mordia os lábios contendo um soluço. Se sentindo um crápula então Kamus passou a beijar os olhos de Cisne secando lhe as lagrimas, beijou os lábios do pupilo fazendo carinhos nos cabelos dele.

Aquela era a forma de seu mestre pedir desculpas, sem palavras, Kamus era mais da ação. E Cisne o perdoou correspondendo com intensidade os beijos que recebia.

As testas se unirão e os dois se contemplaram com extremo desejo.

- Mecha-se. –Kamus ordenou a Hyoga de repente.

Hyoga sentiu as mãos do mestre em suas nádegas, com um sorriso de lado Cisne começou rebolar primeiro bem devagar soltando suspiros, depois numa velocidade em que Kamus o ajudou a manter com suas mãos. E então Hyoga parou de rebolar passando a cavalgar o mestre. Kamus segurava-lhe a cintura e mordia bico do peito do pupilo, o jovem adorou a dor provocada.

Os dois gemiam alto, sentindo que o gozo viria Kamus pegou uma mecha de cabelo de Hyoga e puxou para trás o menino quase foi ao céu e voltou se sentiu exposto com a posição, no entanto continuou cavalgando no mestre até senti-lo tremer e gemer rouco. Em pouco tempo com a fricção do seu pênis na barriga do mais velho Cisne gozou logo depois.

Os dois sorriram entre beijos quentes e molhados felizes por terem dado prazer um ao outro.

Assim que saiu do banheiro Shun não soube para onde ir seu rosto estava escarlate por conta da intimidade dos amigos, tinha sido sua ideia, mas será que ele tinha coragem de fazer? Sua duvida foi sanada com a aproximação de Shina e seu corpo sarado, ele tremeu com o sorriso que ela lhe dirigia.

- Então querido diz para tia Shina de que fruta você gosta. - ela mordeu os lábios.

- Ainda não sei. - ele fitou o chão constrangido daquela idade e ainda não sabia qual era a sua opção sexual.

Shina não gostava de pessoas meigas e fofas Eca! Preferia rudeza, pegada, paus grandes e grossos, mas como disse Mascara: alguns naquele quarto eram o sonho de consumo de qualquer um e Shun era o seu.

Sem dizer nada ela retirou a camisa dele, Shun abaixou o rosto envergonhado. A amazona sorriu e roubou um beijinho de Andrômeda, ele tremia. Então ela entendeu.

Ela ficou extremamente excitada, sua calcinha praticamente encharcou.

- Você é virgem. – falou carinhosa passando a mão no corpo alvo.

- Eu... Eu...- ele não queria chora, mas algumas lagrimas já rolavam sem ele controlar.

A amazona não se importou lambeu cada uma das lagrimas dele.

- Shhh, não chore. – beijou a testa dele. - Eu te ensino.

Ela queria ensina-lo?

- Mas e se eu gostar...- olha para os homens em volta.- E não der conta de você? –indagou preocupado.

Shina riu com gosto da preocupação dele.

- Eu darei conta por nos dois. - ela respondeu dando uma lambida no pescoço clarinho dele pondo a mão dele por sobre o sutiã - Acaricia e aperta o bico do meu seio. – ela o instruiu.

Shun obedeceu afastou um pouco a peça e fez o que ela pediu era macio, pagável e enchia toda a sua mão, bicos dos seios dela eriçaram então ele apertou ela gemeu baixinho enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Shun.

- Agora passe a mão na minha cavidade. – ela continuou o instruindo.

Receoso ele o fez sentiu a molhada, ela tinha poucos pelos, seguindo seus instintos introduziu um dedo dentro dela que gemeu mais alto dizendo para ele continuar. Se ela pediu é por que estava indo no rumo certo, enquanto a estocava, mamava no seio dela sem ela ter pedido, arrancando altos gemidos da amazona.

Ela deu uma tremida e se afastou dele.

Shun a olhou confuso, ela sorriu ficou de cócoras para retirar a calça e a cueca do menino, o pênis dele era tão bonitinho claro com a ponta rosada era mediano e um pouco grosso. Ela o fitou e sorriu malvada lhe dando outro boquete, ele sentiu a diferença entre o dela e o do irmão, não era ruim, mas o de Ikki sem duvida era melhor, mesmo assim ele se sentiu quente e fora dor ar e duro.

- Você está pronto. - disse ela, Shina se deitou na roupa dele. – Deita em cima de mim isso assim. Agora penetre - me.

Ele guiou seu pênis para entrada dela afastando a calcinha que ela ainda usava e se sentiu quente, pegando fogo, fechou os olhos antes o gemido de Shina. E fez um vai e vem desajeitado que a fez ri, Shina o guiou, mesmo inexperiente ele imitou Kamus e Mascara parando e dando estocadas leves nela, não queria machuca-la.

Shina lambia os dedos estava bom e desejava mais, pediu Shun para acelerar, ele obedeceu aumentando ritmo até ela gritar a plenos pulmões o agarrando, como ainda não tinha gozando ele continuou dentro dela no vai e vem agora frenético o que a fez gozar novamente e dessa vez ele foi junto com ela.

Ele caiu de lado sem forças ainda dentro dela.

- Acho que lhe ensinei bem. - ela disse mole, ele riu concordando.

Assim que Saga tirou Seiya de seus braços (nem um dos jovens teve tempo de reclamar) Shiryu não permaneceu sozinho por muito tempo alguém o encoxou por trás prensando conta a parede de vidro que dividia o banharei e o quarto. Sentiu algo duro roçar sua bunda por sobe o pano (cueca).

Surpreso com a abordagem olhou por sobre o ombro curioso.

O pervertido mor do santuário.

Milo o fez virar.

- Lhe deixaram sozinho Dragão que desperdício. – o escorpião disse o comendo com os olhos, mordendo os lábios ante a visão do peitoral definido do chinês.

- Não estou mais sozinho. - respondeu a altura. - E só será um desperdício se você não quiser.

Impressionado com a resposta, Milo segurou a cintura do mais novo e o trouxe para perto de seu corpo nu e quente.

- Eu quero e como quero. -falou sussurrado mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do Dragão.

O chinês se deixou levar pelas sensações que Milo fazia em seu corpo. As mulheres do santuário viviam atrás do escorpião loucas para ter um momento com ele, algumas sonhavam em ser a senhora escorpião, no entanto para infelicidade delas apesar de Bi Milo preferia os homens e até era apaixonado por um. Shiryu se achou no lucro.

Distraído com a boca de Milo em seu lóbulo o mais novo levou um susto quando sentiu Milo lhe tirar a cueca (ele e Seiya já estavam praticamente nus quando Saga apareceu) iniciando uma masturbação lenta. Sobressaltado Shiryu se segurou no ombro do outro tremendo.

Milo achou uma graça na reação do Dragão até para gemer ele era contido, capturou lhe a boca e o beijou, a boca macia do chinês o inebriou, suas línguas travaram uma dança sensual. Se sentindo ousado Shiryu também passou a masturbar Milo.

Cansado de masturbar o jovem chinês, Milo atacou o pênis do rapaz que viu estrelas com as lambidas e chupadas vigorosas do escorpião, jogou a cabeça para traz quando sentiu uma fisgada no fundo do seu ser.

Entre lambidas e chupadas escandalosas, Milo fez algo que o menino não esperava enfiou um digito em sua entrada virgem, assustado com um intruso em seu corpo Shiryu tentou se afastar, no entanto Milo não permitiu.

- Não. - disse ao menino sério tentando retirar a mão de Milo de dentro de si sem sucesso.

Milo o olhou bem nos olhos, Shiryu corou com tanta intensidade.

- Achei que você fosse virgem e é por isso que estou usando o dedo para você ir se acostumando. –falou dando uma lambida nos lábios do Dragão. - Para depois enfiar algo maior e mais prazeroso. – sussurrou.

Shiryu sorriu encantado com a preocupação dele consigo pensou que ele fosse ser rude e não se importar com seu corpo.

- Continue. – pronunciou liberando Milo a penetra-lo com o dedo.

Sorrindo Milo começou seu jogo de prazer, voltou a beijar Shiryu e estoca-lo com um digito, o menino começou a virar desafio para si, pois até agora não ouviu gemer alto queria ouvi-lo gritar descontrolado de prazer e fara isso essa noite.

Não demorou e Milo enfiou o segundo dedo aumentando o vai e vem enquanto Shiryu correspondia frenético ao beijo que o escorpião lhe dava, ainda não gemia.

- Vou te fazer gemer Dragão, a se vou. – murmurou descido.

Ante a promessa o chinês tremeu de expectativa. Mesmo ocupado Milo pediu alguém para jogar um preservativo, foi atendido por Mascara que estava se recuperado da transa com Saori e procurava sua próxima caça. Além da camisinha ele jogou um lubrificante de tampa azul.

Shiryu ajudou Milo à por o preservativo e o lubricamente sem sua entrada.

- Segure os meus ombros e não solte. - ordenou dando um selinho no mais novo.

Sem saber bem o que o doido do Milo queria o chinês o enlaçou e então foi suspenso no ar.

- Eu sou pesado. – protextou com os olhos arregalados.

- Tem o peso certo. – disse Milo suspendendo pelas nádegas por sorte a parede ajudava no contra peso.

Com muito cuidado Milo foi introduzindo seu pau na entrada de Shiryu. O mais novo mordia os lábios para não gritar de dor. Milo era grande de mais.

Já totalmente dentro do chinês o escorpião esperou ele se acostumar e deu início as bombadas, Shiryu agarrou-se a ele mordendo ombro, doía, mas estava ficando delicioso. Milo arremetia dentro do garoto que finalmente passou a gemer mais alto, a chamar seu nome, a morder, e até falar palavrão, ao menos Milo achou que fosse já que o que ele dizia era em mandarim.

E as estocadas foram aumentando o chinês urrou e se contorceu em um grande orgasmo sem toque, Milo não parou, pois ainda não estava satisfeito. Shiryu se contorcia passou a beija o escorpião como um louco e ajudar na penetração e ai foi à vez de Milo derramar sua seiva com um grito de pura saciedade, e mesmo depois disso o escorpião continuou bombeando até não aguentar, sem força levando-os ao chão.

Todo ser humano em sã consciência tem um desejo erótico fetiche, ou seja, lá que nome se da para o desejo de ser comida ou comido no caso por dois homens gostosos ao mesmo tempo.

E Afrodite estava realizando esse sonho ao menos em parte, pois os dois santinhos não queriam fazer uma **DP com medo que o machucassem. Bobinhos se a intenção era essa.

Mas por enquanto ele estava se satisfazendo com Shaka lhe comendo seu rabinho necessitado e para quem vivia meditando o virginiano tinha pegada, sabia ser potente quando queria volta e meia Shaka lhe dava sonoras palmadas deixando o vermelho e fazendo-o quase gozar, enquanto era currado por traz Frô se deliciava chupando o pau de Mu.

Então havia a substituição Mu penetrava Shaka e o virginiano chupava Frô ou Mu cavalgava Shaka e chupava o pisciano, um revezamento perfeito. Afrodite só não comia ninguém preferia ser comido era mais gostoso, dava menos trabalho e mais prazer.

Ao lado deles Aiolos penetrava Marin, ela gritou curvando o corpo para cima, Olos chupava os mamilos dela com sofreguidão, e a Águia delirava rebolando junto com ele, não era Aiolia, mas tinha um vigor que Zeus...

- Minha cunhadinha gostosa rebola para mim. - até mesmo Aiolos se surpreendeu com o modo de falar. Sempre quis saber qual era o gosto da namorada de seu irmão e agora estava experimentando. Ela tinha gosto de tentação e vicio.

Marin inverteu as posições ficando por cima, rápida prendeu as mãos dele no alto da cabeça e passou a se movimentar com extrema delicadeza o torturando. Nessa posição ele não podia toca-la ou se satisfazer dando uma mamada nos mamilos dela.

- Solte-me Marin quero toca-la. –pediu com sofreguidão.

Ela riu com malícia, subindo e descendo o mastro do cunhado. Marin deu uma escorregada levando o pau dele consigo para traz, o rosto dela foi de encontro à boca dele, ele quase gozou com esse movimento.

- Só solto se repartir o que me disse há minutos atrás. – como uma gata alisou o rosto na barba por fazer.

Ele gemeu contrariado tentando se recordar.

- Que rebole pra mim. –disse esperançoso.

Com a resposta ela parou de se movimentar e lambeu a boca dele sensualmente.

- Não Olos, antes. - deu uma reboladinha intenção de incentiva-lo a lembrar-se.

- Minha cunhadinha gostosa. – era a resposta certa, pois ela soltou as mãos dele e elas foram direto aos seios dela apertando acariciando.

- Diz de novo. – pediu recomeçando a cavalga-lo.

- Minha cunhadinha gostosa. – repetiu em um sussurro luxurioso.

Ele continuou falando e quanto mais falava, mais Marin intensificava o ritmo ele ajudou em um compasso mais forte, os dois gemiam descontrolados até chegaram ao ápice do prazer juntos.

Enquanto Marin se satisfazia com Aiolos. Aiolia estava de quatro sendo bombado por Shura que arremetia sem dó, pois sabia que era isso que ele queria sentir dor ao ser penetrado. Aiolia gritava pedindo mais, mordia os lenções abria mais as pernas e rebolava. Amava Marin, mas naquele momento queria algo mais forte e perigoso como ser currado pelo dono da excalibur.

Em um movimento, Shura tocou sua cintura parou e de uma vez só puxou-o com tudo em uma estocada forte. Aiolia caiu na cama ficando esparramado o espanhol aproveitou para dar carinhos e se esfregar no Leão em movimentos fortes e cadenciados de ir e vir isso tudo era uma loucura e Olia não queria que parasse não ainda.

O gozo de Aiolia veio duplicado e o de Shura veio somente cinco minutos depois pra satisfação do leão.

Quieto em seu canto Aldebaran continuou se masturbando, por ser um gigante em todos os sentidos ele media 2,10 de altura de puro músculo quem não o conhecia diria que ele era parente do exterminador do futuro e para completar seu pau media 25cm sendo que a media era de 18 a 20 cm além é claro de seu pau ser grosso e por isso mesmo raramente tinha alguém para amar ou apreciar um sexo casual em sua companhia.

Ali com todos se pegando ele se sentiu sozinho, assim era sua vida sexual uma eterna solidão, no entanto já não se importava, pois podia dar prazer a se mesmo... Mentira às vezes era chato muito chato, mas...

E já que nem um dos amigos se aventurava consigo, ia se masturbando e da uma de voyeur. Fechou os olhos e mandou ver numa bombada mais forte até sentir que estava sendo observado abriu os olhos.

E teve que ri.

Depois que deixou Shun, Shina foi procurar outro brinquedo até achar algo bem interessante. Sentando solitário e ainda vestido enquanto todos os outros estavam nus -tá ela ainda estava de lingerie- Aldebaran se dava uma mela cueca vagaroso.

Aproximou-se dele ao mesmo tempo em que o touro aumentava a velocidade da masturbação.

Arregalou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça de lado babando, Zeus o homem era enorme.

Sentindo sua presença Touro abriu os olhos e sorriu. E que sorriso lindo ele tinha.

- Crianças não deviam brincar sozinhas. - ela resolveu gracejar para diminuir seu nervosismo. Shina nervosa?

- Algumas crianças brincam só, para não esbarrem nas outras ou machuca-las. - ele respondeu sorridente, mas com um ar melancólico.

Naquele momento Shina se deu conta que a pesar da simpatia de ter vários amigos no santuário – ela não gostava dele pelo jeito de tratar as pessoas como se fossem amigos íntimos. –Deba era um solitário. Como ela.

Ela não ia deixa-lo pensar que ninguém o queria, ele só escolheu um lugar que não era privilegiado longe da vista de todos. Virou o rosto e por sobre o ombro gritou.

- Dite! – chamou.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- O que é coral? - indagou arfante.

- Vem aqui. –ela ordenou mãos na cintura parecia que mandava em um aspirante.

- No momento não da querida estou com a boca ocupada. - ele respondeu voltando ao seu trabalho.

A amazona bufou de raiva, Deba não estava entendendo nada.

- Afrodite se não vier aqui agora eu vou ai e te violento. - ela ameaçou rangendo os dentes.

Quem estava perto e ouviu parou o que fazia para ri. Rápido como um raio o pisciano estava na frente dela jogando cabelo para traz rosto afogueado.

- Pronto mulher, não precisava ameaçar. – ele riu se abanando. - E agora desembucha querida.

Shina não falou nada deu um passo para o lado e os olhos de Dite caíram na tora de Aldebaran. Frô teve que se segurar em Shina para não cair ante a visão do sonho de qualquer biba.

- Eu fui para o elísios e ninguém me avisou? - indagou hipnotizado sabia pelas servas que Aldebaran era grande, mas nada se comparava a isso. Ele deu um passo para a frente.

No entanto Shina o impedi-o segurando-lhe o braço.

- Não senhor, nem pense nisso. - disse ela enérgica.

Então era para isso que ela tinha chamado Dite, para humilha-lo. De um salto Deba se levantou o coração em frangalhos. Não precisava jogar na cara dele que ninguém queria ele já sabia disso. Quando estava saindo de perto dos dois ouviu.

- Se não me chamou para eu abocanhar essa delicia, me chamou para que? –indagou Afrodite extremamente irritado.

Shina riu vitoriosa.

- Para te matar de inveja. - disse abraçando um Aldebaran surpreso com as palavras e o olhar de determinação da cobra. – Porque nesse minuto ele vai ser meu.

Derrotado Dite sorriu foi até Deba e lhe lascou um beijo intenso.

- Quero ser seu mais tarde. - murmurou ao pé do ouvido do touro. E se foi rebolando.

Mordendo os lábios e afastando um pouquinho Shina médio Deba de alto a baixo e se sentiu molhada de novo. Ela enrolou o dedo na camisa dele e o puxou para perto, ficou na ponta dos pés e sorriu.

- Desse aqui. - chamou com o indicador mordendo os lábios.

Ainda desconfiado ele indagou.

- O que você quer?

A amazona levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Primeiro que você me beije depois ter você dentro de mim. – falou enfiando a mão dentro da calça dele e segurando o pau do touro duro, ela tremeu, ele não cabia direito em sua mão.

- Eu sou grande. –disse um pouco triste tocando o rosto dela que aceitou a caricia.

- Já tinha percebido e quer saber? Adoro. –disse sincera.

E por causa disse ele se curvou um pouco e a beijou, um beijo tímido no início para em seguida aprofunda-lo transformando em carinho e gratidão, ele a trouxe mais para seu corpo, mas como uma cobra ela serpenteou para baixo tentou colocar o pau na boca, não conseguiu passou a lamber a cabeça com sofreguidão.

Aldebaran tirou a blusa social que vestia e juntos terminaram de tirar o restante da sua roupa, ela voltou a beijar e chupar o pau do touro. Então Deba a fez levantar tirou-lhe o sutiã encheu uma mão tremulo mordicou o bico dos seios dela, ora leve ora forte foi descendo deixando um rastro de desejo pelo corpo dela até chegar em sua intimidade removeu a calcinha dela com os dentes ergueu um pouco a perna dela e introduziu -a língua na feminilidade da amazona que se segurou para não cair.

Sentindo que ela estava gostando, ele deu fim nas caricias e a sentou no bração do sofá, ansiosa ela inclinou o corpo para traz apoiando-se no encosto abriu as pernas num convite mudo.

O taurino ainda vacilou, mas ela estava se entregando para ele e não era nenhuma menininha, é uma mulher forte e decidida. E Shina tinha decidido se entregar a ele.

O protetor da segunda casa a beijou e com uma mão roçou o pênis protegido na entrada da amazona que rebolava pedindo entre gemidos que ele a penetrasse, Alde queria ser cauteloso, mas ela... Contornou as pernas envolta dele e trouxe para frente preenchendo a de uma vez.

A amazona mordeu os lábios na tentativa de conter o grito. Deba se recriminou por não ter sido cuidadoso, sem sair de dentro dela passou a beijar lhe o corpo delicadamente.

Para conter a dor Shina cravou as unhas nos ombros largos recusando a verbalizar o sofrimento. Quando ele a fitou nos olhos, Shina tocou-lhe os lábios a fim de silenciá-lo movimentando se em um dado momento o touro tomou o lugar dela nos movimentos.

No instante em que ela liberou um gemido de dor, Deba quis deter-se, mas o corpo implorava que continuasse. O rouco gemido de Shina o tranquilizou. A despeito da cautela ele intensificou os movimentos, intensificando o desejo.

Queriam se perder um no outro, os dois gemiam, ela o aranhava mordia tateava o pedindo por mais e mais.

A dança frenética os empregou, um estampido de prazer os consumiu fazendo Aldebaran jorrar de prazer e Shina quase desfalecer de um orgasmo finito e único.

Podia nunca mais tornar a tocá-la, mas Deba guardaria esse momento para sempre em seu ser.

Continua...

* * *

*Consolos - pênis de plástico.

**DP- Dupla penetração.

Próximo a gente se fala cap ;)


	2. Luxúria

Saint Seiya não me pertence o que é uma pena.

Fic sem fins lucrativos por tanto respeito é bom e todo mundo gosta.

Se não gosta de fic que tenham conteúdos Yaoi ou yuri olha o X ai em cima do seu lado direito, você não é obrigado a lê querido.

Beta: meu anjo salvador que não faz milagres, mas tenta Suellen-san.

Nós vemos nas notas finais. Aproveitem o ultimo cap ;)

AVISOS IMPORTANTES:

- Esta fic contém lemon, ou seja, cenas de sexo entre homens. Aliás, sexo grupal (com núcleos threesome e Bondage). Se não gosta de ler esse tipo de coisa, não leia.

- Esta fic contém linguagem imprópria.

- Esta fic contém threesome insinuação de twincest (ou seja, relacionamento sexual entre gêmeos – Saga e Kanon)

- Esta fic contém cenas de teor incestuoso entre irmãos (Shun e Ikki)

- Esta fic não contém romance. Mas não é puro e simplesmente sexo. Era para ser, mas não conseguir, tem um pouco de respeito entre as partes envolvidas.

- Os casais/trios/grupos aqui utilizados podem não corresponder aos casais mais "queridinhos" do fandom por sinal nem os meus estão aqui. Ou seja, você NÃO encontrará aqui Camus/Milo, Máscara da Morte/Afrodite entre outros ships "clássicos". Portanto, se você NÃO SUPORTA ver seu casal separado, NÃO LEIA!

Avisos roubados da Lune Kuruta (mentira ela me deu permissão), mas com algumas reformulações, bem poucas por sinal.

Flammes, Trolls, Macacos-lança- merda respeito, por favor.

**Luxúria**

O quarto rescendia a sexo, paixão e luxúria...

Após a experiência maravilhosa com seu mestre Hyoga foi até o hacker pegar outra camisinha, queria Kamus de novo, seu mestre era bom em tudo que fazia, no entanto o loiro foi agarrado pela cintura antes de realizar o que desejava.

Pego de surpresa tentou repelir seu raptor espalmando as mãos no peito rijo.

- Depois da deusa um Cisne. Estou bem servido. - Máscara murmurou abraçando o apertado.

Diante de tanta ousadia o loiro levantou o queixo.

- Para isso eu teria que lhe querer não? - disse com ar aborrecido. - Solte-me.

Na cabeça de Hyoga ter relação com outra pessoa depois de ter sido possuído por Kamus não era certo, principalmente por ainda sentir a sensação do pau do mestre em seu interior e ter outro naquele momento seria macular o momento único que os dois partilharam.

Mask pensava diferente, podia ter dado prazer a Saori e Shura, mas quanto mais corpos jovens e desejáveis em suas mãos, mais ele se deleitaria com anseio. E Hyoga com esse ar de superioridade e o corpo a mostra o instigou. O garoto deveria ter aprendido com Kamus a se portar assim.

- Garoto o que eu não posso ter de bom grado eu tomo.

E dizendo isso tentou beijou Hyoga que resistiu virando o rosto, imprimindo força o canceriano segurou a cintura do jovem com um braço com a outra mão livre capturando lhe a face do loiro apertando seu rosto. Hyoga respirava com dificuldade por conta da raiva não queria que ninguém o tocasse não ainda.

- O que eu não posso ter de bom grado eu tomo. – repetiu agora beijando Hyoga este o mordeu, sentindo o gosto de sangue, Máscara lambeu os lábios, os olhos carregados de ódio. – Não devia ter feito isso, loiro.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos ao ser levantado e prensado sem esforço contra o hacker derrubando todos os consolos, ele arfou quando sentiu não um mais dois dedos entrando na sua cavidade, tentou afastar a mão, mas Mascara era mais forte. E se ele não podia beijar os lábios do russo seu pescoço estava livre e a sua disposição.

Mask não pensou duas vezes mordeu e lambeu a região fazendo o aquariano morder língua e não dar o gostinho ao canceriano saber que estava minando sua resistência.

Hyoga se contorcia para se livrar de Mask, o canceriano parecia estar se divertindo com suas tentativas.

- Parece uma menina cheia de pudores, nem Saori foi tão pudica. - Mascara disse irônico enfiando um terceiro digito na entrada do Cisne.

Ante a provocação as narinas do loiro dilataram, seu sangue ferveu e sem se dar conta prendeu os dedos do canceriano no seu interior e então fez o que não devia cuspiu no roto do mais velho.

Se antes Mask estava bravo por Hyoga não querer beija-lo agora ele estava furioso. Enfiou com tudo os dedos na entrada de Hyoga que derramou lágrimas de dor e de uma vez só retirou a mão.

- Des... Desgraçado... - perante a dor Hyoga rangeu os dentes sem folego.

E ele não terminou a frase recebeu uma bofetada no rosto fazendo sua cabeça se deslocar de lado ao fitar Mask seus olhos estavam injetados de raiva tentou morde-lo outra vez e consequentemente levou três bofetadas seguidas lágrimas banhavam lhe a face agora vermelha.

- Se você for um loiro mansinho, eu serei bonzinho com você e não lhe enfiarei isso. –mostrou o pênis de borracha que Saori tinha visto assim que entrou.

O negócio era enorme e sendo quem era Mask não seria delicado, teria que ceder.

- O que você quer? –perguntou se segurando para não corre para longe dele.

- O que você acha que eu quero? –levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Seja cuidadoso. - pediu relaxando.

Sorrindo vitorioso Mask, fez o que queria beijou o loiro que se deixou levar "se não pode com eles, junte se a eles" era o ditado da terra do Aldebaran que cabia bem naquele momento. Os beijos de Mascara não eram delicados, mas fortes e instigantes, o que fazia com que o loiro correspondesse a tanta intensidade com sofreguidão até que não era tão ruim corresponder ao canceriano.

Hyoga enterrou a cabeça no pescoço do italiano e o mordeu no que foi puxado pelos cabelos sentiu a língua de Mascara explorar todo o seu corpo ate chegar ao falo e ser sugado com intensa pressão e quase gozar.

- Para quem não queria nada comigo. – disse Mask rindo.

- Cale a boca e continua por que parou? - indagou arfante agora que estava gostando ele para.

A pergunta foi respondida com um grito de dor do loiro que mordeu com tudo o ombro de câncer ao ser penetrado sem cautela.

- Porra... Vo... Você... prometeu. – acusou Hyoga dando um tapa no rosto de Mask.

- Mentirinha. - riu ignorando o tapa, não dando tempo de Hyoga se acostumar com seu pau dentro dele.

As arremetidas eram vigorosas e tão fortes que o hacker parecia que desmancharia devido aos movimentos frenéticos dos dois.

Cada gemido de Hyoga este recebia um tapa no que devolvia na mesma potencia rindo um do outro, se lhe dissessem alguns dias atrás que levar pau e apanhar na cara era prazeroso Hyoga não acreditaria, mas ali apanhando e recebendo um tratamento forte e cadenciado por um dos homens que nunca pesou que o possuiria estava sendo único e arrebatador.

Entre gritos de "mais, por favor,", "não para" mordidas e aranhões os dois chegaram aos céus num jorro potente, liberando o gozo tão esperado. Trocaram um beijo cálido, mas sem promessas de uma ficada futura. Mas o destino tem sua própria forma de agir.

Seguindo para o banheiro no intuito lavar o rosto, Seiya se distraiu com a cena quente entre Hyoga e Mask e acabou esbarando em algo ou alguém.

- Opa. - disse sorridente esfregando o rosto.

- Olha por onde anda Seiya. - Ikki o recriminou segurando pelo braço para não cair.

Fênix saia naquele momento com Kanon do banheiro.

- Desculpe. - pediu não queria briga como o amigo.

Kanon ficou observando de um para o outro sorriu, deu um selo em Ikki e foi à procura de outra diversão. Seiya o seguiu com um olhar.

- O que foi? Quer ficar com ele? - indagou Ikki estreitando os olhos.

Pégasus voltou sua atenção para Ikki.

- Não, já fiquei com o Saga. – disse simples como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Fênix levantou uma sobrancelha indagadora.

- Os dois são iguais para mim. - respondeu rindo brincando com o fato dos dois serem gêmeos. – Agora pode me dar licença?

Mas a Fênix não o fez ficou olhando pra ele.

- O que foi? - passou a mão no rosto achando que tinha alguma coisa.

- Se que mesmo saber, você é irritante. - começou apertou o braço de Seiya. – Fala demais. - trouxe para mais perto. - Está sempre feliz...

O coração de Seiya disparou triste.

- Você não gosta de mim por que...

- Calado não terminei. - disse agora segurando a cabeça dele. - Está sempre feliz e tem uma boca que é um pecado.

O sagitariano sorriu.

- A sua também. - falou sentindo seu pênis dar sinal de vida.

- A minha também o que? –Ikki perguntou distraído perante o sorriso do outro.

- Essa sua boca também é um pecado. – murmurou mordendo os lábios.

E então Ikki cortou a distancia dos dois e o beijou Seiya correspondeu sorrindo feliz por Ikki gostar um pouquinho dele. Fênix então passou a esfregar os volumes um do outro, fazendo Seiya parar de beija-lo um instante e arfar.

O mais velho o beijava de olhos aberto procurando um lugar disponível para ter Seiya, não queria fazer em pé, encontrou a solução ao lado deles o sofá vermelho rente ao vidro do banheiro. Cortou o beijo e levou Seiya pelo pênis o mais novo riu.

Deitando-se no sofá Ikki pediu que Seiya fizesse o mesmo por sorte o sofá era espaçoso e caberiam os dois. Prontamente Seiya o obedeceu deitando de lado.

O mais velho reverenciou o corpo do outro com toques e beijo, levantou a perna de Seiya descaçando em sua própria perna e então guiou seu pau para entrada do Pégasus que segurou a respiração ao ser violado novamente, mesmo tendo feito com Saga há poucos minutos suas pregas ainda não estavam tão acostumadas com a invasão.

Ikki foi enfiando aos poucos até está todo dentro de Seiya que passou a fazer um vai e vem lento, o mais velho apertava o corpo do outro falava palavrões e ajudava nos movimentos aumentando a intensidade dando trancos, fazendo Seiya murmurava palavras desconexas de incentivo.

Seiya sentiu um estremecimento, gozou no pau de Fênix, ao perceber isso as estocadas do mais velho passaram a ser mais fortes e, além disso, passou a masturbar o Pégasus sem dar a ele a chance de fazê-lo.

E Seiya foi ao Elísio novamente guiado por Ikki que o seguiu com um murmúrio rouco de satisfação. Ficaram se beijando, acariciando enquanto seus corpos se recuperavam.

Shina, Marin, Saori foram ao banheiro se limparem passaram por Seiya sendo puxado por Ikki até o sofá. Shina fitou Seiya e depois Saori que apenas sorria.

As três entraram debaixo do chuveiro tendo cuidado para não molhar os cabelos.

- Ai! – Shina gemeu ao sentir a água bater em sua vagina dolorida.

- O que foi? - Marin perguntou preocupada.

- Nada, está ardendo e a minha amiga aqui está reclamando, mas eu sei que ela gostou do amigo do Deba. - riu dando um tapinha na vagina ficando pensativa em seguida. – Eu ainda o sinto.

- Ele é enorme, não sei se teria coragem. – Marin comentou.

- Teve coragem de fazer com o cunhado não vai ter com o Deba? –devolveu Saori sendo sarcástica. Para espanto das duas.

- Esta andando muito comigo hein Saori. – Shina riu roubando um beija dela. - Como foi com o Mascara?

Ela corou.

- Ótimo... Ele foi o meu primeiro. - disse tímida.

- Quer dizer que o Mask tirou... -Marin ajudava Shina no banho.

- Ele deu o arremate final, mas a Shina ela é... Foi... Minha primeira. - a baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

O sorriso de Shina foi sincero.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – pediu Saori saindo debaixo do chuveiro.

- Claro.

- Com que vocês querem ficar? – perguntou olhando pelo vidro.

- Com o Kamus. - respondeu Marin.

- Aiolia. - Respondeu Shina achando que Marin se zangaria que nada ela deu seu aval.

- Eu com o Saga. - disse corada, ele passou por tantos problemas por cauda dela. –Mask disse que eu sou o sonho de consumo dele e da maioria do pessoal aqui. – falou se voltando para as amazonas mordeu os lábios por um momento. – Mas o meu sonho de consumo é o Saga queria tanto se a responsável por tirar a dor dos olhos dele, pois eu sei que sou culpada por várias dores naquele coração. - suspirou e então percebeu que as meninas olhavam para além dela. - O que...

Ao se virar deparou com Saga nu, pênis apontando em sua direção, no rosto sereno o sinal de um sorriso. Ela corou até a última raiz do cabelo, ele devia ter ouvido o que ela disse.

- Saga eu... – tentou dizer algo só não sabia o que.

- Sou seu sonho de consumo é? - ele sorriu chegando perto dela que deu um passo pra traz. - E se quer mesmo tirar as dores do meu coração, vem cá.- chamou.

Ela vacilou olhou para o chão.

- Vem aqui Saori. – Saga chamou mais enérgico.

Como ela não fez nada, Shina lhe deu um empurrão fazendo a deusa se desequilibrar caindo nos braços de Saga.

Fitaram se em um rompante ele a beijou, ela enlaçou braços no ombro dele atrás de mais contato entre peles. Saori se sentia quente, mas como podia se havia acabado de sair de água? Sentiu se girada e então Saga a levantou.

- Contorne as pernas em mim. - o ouviu ordenar, ela obedeceu mais que depressa.

Com ela no colo ele a prensou na parede de vidro, de uma vez ele adentrou sugando um dos seios dela. Saori sentiu dor se misturando com prazer Saga ia e vinha cadenciado. A deusa gemia alto correspondendo os beijos frenéticos e quentes. Distantes ouviram mais dois gemidos quando olharam para o lado Marin e Shina davam prazer uma à outra se esfregando intimamente.

Saga sorriu aumentados os movimentos em Saori, fazendo a gemer mais e gritar chegando ao orgasmo. O geminiano ainda demorou um pouco queria aproveitar a quentura do interior de Saori, essa podia ser a última oportunidade que ele teria com ela antes de voltarem ao Santuário no dia seguinte.

Pensaria nisso depois agora queria apreciar a ocasião com sua deusa fogosa. Com ele ainda dentro dela, Saori chegou a outro orgasmo e dessa vez ele derramou tudo dentro dela saciando o momento glorioso, ainda ficou investindo dentro da menina um pouco mais até cansar. Sorriram um para o outro, satisfeitos.

Os gemidos de excitação de Afrodite diziam tudo ele estava tendo seu momento em vez de um ele tinha três maravilhas com ele. Aldebaran que depois de Shina deixou a timidez de lado e se juntou a "turma do mau" Kanon que viu Dite dando sopa ente Mu e Shaka e por fim Shura sua paixão.

Seu corpo foi apalpado simultaneamente por seis mãos sedentas que percorriam livremente diferentes regiões erógenas provocando uma excitação crescente que excitava ainda mais seus três parceiros.

Os beijos eram intercalados pelos três, numa dosagem que permitia Afrodite dar atenção a eles sem esquecer-se de nenhum.

Shura se concertou em mordiscar os mamilos do pisciano apertando-os grosseiramente para felicidade do peixinho que queria isso mesmo sentir dor e vindo de sua paixão era o salto para a redenção.

Sentiu as mãos grandes de Aldebaran apalparem sua nádega apertando sentindo a rigidez da bunda já vermelha do pisciano. Sua outra nádega era mordida por Kanon que queria seu espaço no corpo perfeito de Dite e aproveitou para enfiar um dedo pedindo passagem para ingressa o interior do sueco que rebolou satisfeito.

As respirações dos quatro era uma mistura de tudo carinho, desejo, amor, paixão, loucura... Disposto a dar tudo de si na transa Afrodite se abaixou e engoliu o pênis de Kanon que o ajudou segurando pelos cabelos enquanto Shura beijava Aldebaran suas línguas travavam uma luta de posse sem ganhadores a não ser o desejo de mais. Dite passou então a dar prazer em Deba como o pênis dele era maior e por mais que quisesse botar a perfeição dele na boca não podia, mas chupou e lambeu o pênis com determinação. E por fim foi à vez de Shura onde se doou mais chagando a fazê-lo gozar mamando tudo.

- Não... Dite... Agora... Não... – o capricorniano pediu em vão para que o outro parasse gozando sem sua boca acetinada.

- Eu não ia perder uma oportunidade destas, espanhol gostoso. - disse Dite sorridente lambendo o indicador com um pouco de porro de Shura.

Respirando com dificuldade Shura não aguentou a visão de Afrodite lambendo sua porra o beijou sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca dele.

Para sua infelicidade Dite foi puxado e deitado de barriga na cama, suas pernas ficaram de fora. Deba apreciou o botão rosado de Dite e enfiou a cara enfiando a língua na prega de Dite que amassou aos lenções com a pressão exercida pelo touro. Kanon subiu na cama e meteu o pau na boca do pisciano este sorveu gentilmente o pau do geminiano, Shura imitou Kanon ele não queria ficar de fora mesmo depois de ter gozado.

- Como esse danado chupa gostoso. - ouviu Kanon gemer entregue a boca do pisciano.

Não querendo machucar Afrodite Deba cedeu a vez a Shura para penetrá-lo primeiro ficando em seu lugar.

Com um lubrificante em mãos Shura untou seu pau e a entrada de Afrodite que tremeu com o material gelado em expectativa. O capricorniano brincou um pouco passando seu mastro na entrada e alisando na bunda de Afrodite que reclamou.

- Vai entra ou vai ficar me torturando? – indagou o pisciano chateado.

Shura riu lambando se de Aiolia.

- Como esse povo anda apressado hoje. - disse finalmente adentrando pensou que seria fácil, mas o danado era apertando. - Dite como você é apertado, que delicia.

Dite olhou para traz e sorriu sentindo a pressão dentro de sua cavidade aumentar, mas seus cabelos foram puxados para frente no intuito de dar atenção aos outros dois sedentos por sua boca. Vez ou outra Dite os deixava para gritar enquanto Shura metia progressivamente em sua entrada até que o saco dele se comprimisse na parede da sua bunda.

Em êxtase Aldebaran enfiou muito forte o pau na boca de Dite machucando, mas o que lhe interessava era o mastro de Shura lhe penetrando lhe dando uma experiência única ele estava sendo bruto e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo como ele conseguia isso? Afrodite não queria saber seu único interesse eram nas sensações que o espanhol estava lhe dando.

O ritmo das estocadas aumentou tanto que Dite gritava suplicando deliciado por mais.

- Mais... Aiiii ...Aaiii... Shura... Shura mais... Por favor... Shura! – ele gritava intercalando gemidos e chupões nos outros dois.

Não demorou muito e Dite ouviu o urro de prazer do espanhol ao derramar sua semente dentro do seu inteiro, o que provocou um contentamento único no pisciano ao fazer sua paixão mais uma vez se satisfazer consigo.

Assim que Shura saiu de dentro de Dite ele sentiu um vazio no coração e em sua entrada o que não durou muito, pois Aldebaran tomou o lugar de Shura, Dite olhou para traz se deliciando com o mastro cheio de veias pulsantes começando a entra com cuidado, mas sendo um pisciano sedento por um pau gostoso dentro de se ele mesmo se enterrou gritando em seguida de dor, mas feliz.

Aldebaran o segurou beijando suas costas acalmando e então começou o vai e vem, não eram fortes e sim moderados, mas que praticamente rasgavam suas pregas e Dite tinha dificuldade de dar atenção a Kanon. Apreciando a visão de Dite sendo currado por Deba, Shura se recuperava ao lado.

Com Deba dentro dele, Kanon resolveu brincar foi para traz do pisciano e junto com Deba intercalaram nas estocadas e não demorou muito para Shura participar. Dite gritava extasiado e sempre sabia quando Deba, Shura ou Kanon estava lhe bombeando.

O Primeiro a gozar dos quatro naquela posição foi o próprio Dite e depois Kanon, seguido de Shura e por fim Aldebaran que levou alguns minutos para jorrar dentro de Dite e quando o fez explodiu dentro do peixinho levando a um segundo orgasmo.

Do outro lado da cama fazendo um papai e mamãe ou no caso deles um papai e papai, Shiryu tirava a virgindade de Shun com palavras carinhosas em mandarim que o chinês dizia só para Andrômeda ouvir. E Shun entendia sorriam um para o outro, esquecidos dos amigos e dos gritos de júbilo em volta deles, para os dois o momento era só deles e o prazer que davam um ao outro.

O Desejo de Marin estava sendo concretizado de uma forma diferente: sentado no vaso sanitário com a tampa baixada Kamus tinha Marin enterrada em seu pau, ela rebolava intercalando os movimentos quando sentia que ele ia gozar, ela parava para beija-lo e esfregar os seios em seu peitoral e então voltava à carga. A Águia fez isso umas cincos vezes desde começaram e ele estava adorando.

Ali do lado Saga repetia a dose com Saori os dois pareciam não querer se largar.

Mais inusitado que Shun e Shiryu era Milo e Shaka juntos, o loiro estava sendo currado por Milo, seu corpo era prensado no chão já que não tinha lugar disponível naquele momento, os dois falavam palavrões, as estocadas de Milo eram certeiras e prazerosas.

Em outro canto, bem como Marin, Shina realizava seu desejo, mas com dois adicionais Aiolos e Mu. Estavam no chão, enquanto Aiolia enfiava sua tora com vontade na entrada da amazona. Mu e Aiolos lhe faziam um DP* Para quem queria somente Aiolia a amazona saiu ganhando. Dando prazer a eles...

Em meio aos corpos suados Shun sentia a respiração votar ao normal, os olhos pregados no teto um sorriso bobo de satisfação bailava em seu rosto corado, ao longe também podia perceber os outros tentando se recompor.

- GENTE! – Shun ouviu a voz de Seiya chamar de algum lugar não levantou a cabeça para saber onde ele estava preferiu ficar sentido o corpo quente de Shiryu ao lado do seu. Mas pelo que se lembrava ele devia está com Ikki.

Pégaso acariciado preguiçosamente por Ikki pensou que não tinham ouvido seu chamado.

- Sim... Seiya? –perguntou o aniversariante com esforço parecia com preguiça de falar.

- Quando será o próximo aniversario? –perguntou rindo dando uma mordidinha no ombro de Ikki que riu da pergunta.

Apesar do cansaço todos caíram na gargalhada.

Para eles a noite de prazeres tinha chegado ao fim, mas um novo dia começaria mesmo que não soubessem como seria de agora em diante.

Fim.

*DP- dupla penetração.

Antes de tudo quero pedir desculpas às meninas (os) que pediram casais. Como sou ansiosa esqueci-me de dizer que a fic foi iniciada e terminada em novembro de 2012 dias 15 e 16 sim levei dois dias para escrevê-la e quase três para postá-la. Estava criando coragem meus amores, uma fic dessas tem que ter coragem para postar *rindo*

Mas não fiquem tristes, zangadas ou revoltadas comigo peguei todos os pares e quando tiver tempo talvez escreverei um "Luxúria 2". Tudo é possível.

Como nenhuma das três se identificaram as tratarei por Guets 1, 2 e 3

Guet 1: Oi ^^ Obrigada que bom que gostou XD. Shina é a cara, achou diferente Shina e Alde eu também, mas formaram um belo casal né? Não ?eu achei kkk. Vou pedir desculpas um milhão de desculpas pelos casais que você pediu e eu não pude fazer, por agora, talvez em outra oportunidade.

Guet 2: Oi : ), eu fiz tudo isso? Quando começo a escrever nem percebo que faço as coisas que faço. Concordo com você que mudar e explorar outros ares um pouquinho também é bom kkk

Guet 3: Oi ;), eu não me incomodo eu te assustei? Desculpa. Como expliquei anteriormente não daria para fazer esses casais já que a louca aqui não explicou que a fic já estava pronta. Mas em parte Saori/Kanon e Saga foi quase né? Vou pegar os outros casais citados e vejo se consigo fazer algo no futuro.

Obrigada as três e os fantasminhas camaradas que eu sei que estão por ai, até aproxima e um chero no core de todas (os).


End file.
